


One of a Kind Love

by midknight4ever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst?, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, It's a lil bit sad not to much, M/M, Protective Hunk (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Protective Pidge | Katie Holt, SHEITH WEEK, Sibling Incest, everyone is in love with Shiro, everyone is protective of sheith, problematic sheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midknight4ever/pseuds/midknight4ever
Summary: Siblings aren't supposed to be attached to the hip all the time, they weren't suppose to kiss each or want to marry each other. But then again, most siblings aren't like Shiro and Keith.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	One of a Kind Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am so behind in this event lol. I procrastinated soo this is Day 3 prompt. I chose Family, the controversal subject.  
> I also wanted to feel sad and have other people in their lives view the relationship between the two. Please be kind to the many mistakes I made in this fanfic!

Day 3 

**Family**

The shirogane brothers were always a little eccentric. People never saw one without the other. Keith was always trailing right after Shiro and Shiro never made a complaint, taking a hold of his little brother's hand. Even when they were younger Keith held more affection towards his older brother then anyone else in the family. Of course, Shiro loved the attention and was constantly spoiling his little brother despite their parents' protest, sharing his desserts with him and letting him play with his spaceships, even his favorite ones. 

There was even a moment when little Keith went to his parents with a firm expression and declared that he was going to marry Takashi. Of course their parents laughed about it, gushing at how cute he was but they didn’t notice Shiro's reaction towards his brother's response. Shiro was smiling widely at his little brother's announcement, checks glowing red. 

As they grew more older their bond grew stronger. Their parents tried to ignore how they were constantly touching each other,always having bodily contact. They told themselves that's just how brothers are despite knowing that they don’t even show that type of affection towards their own family members. 

Their children also shared the same room with different beds. However, they discovered that Keith never used his bed, somehow always finding his way into the shiro bed during the night. Together they decided that it was time to put a little bit of boundaries between the brothers who were the ages 12 and 8. 

The tantrum that Keith pulled was something they had never seen before, to be honest they both thought he grew out of tantrum phases. Keith was a quiet child despite being mischievous, always offering a hand. Keith had screamed and screamed till his face turned purple, their parents doing their best to console their child to no avail. Shiro, who was silently throughout the exchange, stood up from where he was sitting and headed straight for Keith wrapping his arms around the crying boy. Keith immediately latched onto him sobbing into his chest, blabbering nonsensical words. 

“It’s okay Keith. I know you are upset but that gives you no right to act this way. I’m sad too.” Shiro said as he rocked them side to side while stroking his head. “I’m only moving to a different room. I am not going away so you still have me okay.” The boy sobs began to quiet down to mere sniffles. He pulled away to look up Shiro with watery eyes.

“It’s not the same.” He told Shiro who gave him a sad smile and nod.

“I know but remember we still have our promise okay. I never break our promise.” Both parents watched Shiro as he wiped away the remaining tears and laid a kiss on his forehead. They were left wondering what sort of promise their sons made to each other behind closed doors.

With that the shirogane brothers were separated into different rooms. Despite giving approval to the change, their youngest gave them the cold shoulder for quite a while, their son Shiro just giving them sympathetic looks. 

The interactions between their sons happen less often, or just when they knew they were being watched as if they grew aware of their parents' suspicion. The father began to ignore the situation completely leaving the mother feeling uneasy. Her eyes never strayed from them especially when their daughter came into their lives.

**Friends**

Lance dare say that Shiro is the nicest man ever to exist in the entire galaxy. That man was able put up with the group's crazy threatrics with open arms. Everybody was in love with Shiro in one way or another which was hilarious and caused many confessions. Lance was willing to admit that he was at some point in love with Shiro but his love for Allura remained true. It was hilarious because shiro was an unreachable figure since despite being intelligent, he was still oblivious to people's feelings plus they had also had to deal with Keith, his boyfriend. Ever since they met Shiro, Keith was always always hovering around. Keith was something else, what one would describe as a prickly porcupine or a rabid dog but he fit perfectly in their little group of misfits. Shiro was also honestly the only person to calm Keith and turn him into a kitten. Well, Hunk has the ability as well because once again everybody loves the big softie. 

Nobody was really able to get between the pair’s relationship, not with their soft looks they often gave each other or their constant touching. Hell sometimes the two make the group feel like they were third wheeling when they all hanged out. 

Despite Lance's constant arguments with Keith, he wanted him to be happy and always encouraged the other to stand his ground when someone tries to get between their relationship. He can never forget the shock look Keith gave him when Lance cheered him on. Lance of course got uncomfortable with the staring, thinking he finally broke keith. But Keith just smiled and thanked him. Of course he has this day marked down on his calendar despite Keith's attempt to deny it ever to have happened. They totally had a moment and lance will always cherish it.

He wants the best for their friends because it was like they were born for each other. They were so attuned to each other that it caused lance to wonder if the idea of soulmates actually existed. Plus lance was a romantic at heart so he was rooting for them. 

Then came the time when they all went to the club. Everyone was having a grand time but he noticed Keith being preoccupied with his phone, glancing at it with a frown. Keith didn’t even react when Shiro was getting approached by other people at the bar, which usually sent him on a murdering spree. Lance nudged him, giving an inquisitive look but he just shrugged in response, shoving his phone away. 

“Just problems at home, nothing to worry apart.” Keith answered as he reached for a shot and downed it in one go. Lance frowned and patted his back 

“Well I hope everything is okay then.” Lance replied as warily watched Keith reach for another shot. 

“I'm back with more drinks!” Shiro yelled as he approached the table alongside Matt. Allura, Hulk, and Pidge exclaimed in excitement, snatching up their drinks. Shiro made a b-line to Keith and sat next to him, handing him more drinks with a lovestruck smile. Lance glanced over at the couple watching as shiro frowned at the half hearted response he received, the other pair opting to just indulge in his drink. Shiro said something to him that Lance sadly couldn’t hear due to the loud music pumping overhead. Lance turned back to his drink, having complete faith that Shiro would be able to handle what was going on with keith. 

Couple hours had passed and they were heading to the territory of being shitfaced. Lance was already considering cutting himself off when he heard sniffles to his left, turning to find Keith crying. 

“KEITH! buddy!What Wrong?” he exclaimed, gaining the attention of the others. They voiced their concern putting their attention to a man that was currently trying to hide his face. Shiro quickly enveloped his boyfriend into his arms, face scrunched up in concern. 

“Okay guys I think it's time to go home. I don’t want you guys driving so you guys can stay at our house.” Shiro commanded as he lifted Keith up and gathered their things up. The rest followed along talking amongst each other while keeping an eye on the couple in front them. Their hearts broke as he heard every whimper Keith let out since he is not that type of person to cry in front of people. 

Once they arrived at their location, Shiro guided Keith up to their room.

“Sorry guys I’m going to go ahead and take Keith to bed. You guys already know where everything is so make yourself at home.”Shiro bade them goodnight and disappeared upstairs. 

Pidge immediately claimed the guest bedroom exclaiming how only Allura was allowed to sleep with her and Matt can sleep on the floor. Matt let out a whoop and laughed at Lance, who was protesting at the unfairness. That meant he and hunk had to share the sofa which was fine since it converts into a bed. They all got settled in and the silence was slowly lulling lance to sleep until his bladder began to scream at him. He gutted in frustration and got up, heading straight for the bathroom only to find it locked. 

“Occupied!” he heard pidge through the door, bumping his forehead against the door. 

“Im going to burst here pidge!” He whined and pidge just laughed at his pain. 

“Use the upstairs bathroom ya imbecile!” Lance popped up in relief, remembering there was another bathroom right next to Keith and Shiro's bedroom. He hurried upstairs, trying to be quiet as a mouse when he noticed the door to the bedroom slightly open. As he came closer he could faintly make out whispers. He didn’t mean to slow to a stop as he came right next to the door.

“She said she wasn’t allowed to talk to me anymore shiro. That mom basically threatened to take her out of culinary school if she continued to have contact with me.” Keith whispered as he struggled to keep his voice even.

“Oh baby I didn’t know they would go that far. How is Romelle taking it?” Shiro asked.

“She was crying too. She was telling me that she would rather quit her school then stop talking to me. But I don’t want to give up what she loves to do. You know how much she loves cooking”

“Oh I do. I still remember how she was always forcing us to try her experiments back home.” The was some rustling of sheets before shiro continued on. “Romelle will know what to do. Whatever she decides, we will support her all the way through. I just can’t believe that Mom and dad forbid her from talking to us.” Lance heard shiro said and lance wondered who this romelle girl is when the next thing keith said caused his brain to stop

“Oh come on shiro, dad may have ignored what was going on but mom was constantly on our ass making sure we weren't alone. Even when Romelle came to picture. They weren’t stupid but I hate how they think we would prey on our her.” Lance's eyes widened and he struggled to make sense of what Keith was saying. It couldn’t be, he must have heard wrong. They couldn’t be…

“They just are concerned, try to understand their position. What we have is considered unusual, not something that society approves. We should just be happy that they stopped interfering and let us live our lives together, Keith.”

“I know, Shiro. It just hurts you know. I miss spending time with them and I miss my baby sister.”

“I miss them too. Have faith in Romelle, you know she loves us back.” There was silence for while and lance was losing his mind. He discovered something new and he can’t process it, doesn’t even want to. He became alert when shiro continued on. 

“You know...if you want...we can always just stop what we are doing. I want you to be happy and I’m sure mom and dad will accept you back with open arms.” LAnce can hear shiro voice wobble as if he was trying not to cry. The sudden movement of the bed creaked a surprising lance, forcing him to take a step away from the door. 

“Shiro! god no! I’m sorry if I make it seem like I regret being with you but I don’t! I love you shiro! I have been in love with you since I learned the meaning of love. I am staying with you shiro. I made a promise to you and I'm keeping my promise. I’m going to marry you someday until you decide you don’t want to be with me anymore.” he heard Keith declare with such rigor and a gentle laugh rang through the room. 

“I will always want you keith.” Shiro whispered.

“Beside they both know I was the one that was chasing your ass all the time. If one of us were to go back It'll be believable if you went.” Keith grumbled in annoyance causing Shiro to let out a snort.

“Couldn't resist your determination. I’m sorry for making you cry again.” Shiro apologized and he heard a tired sigh.

“Well...make it up for me okay? Just stay with me?” 

“Always, love.” shiro whispered back and the sound of wet kisses filled the silence.

With that Lance decided to leave and head back downstairs, his mind reeling on what he discovered. Keith and Shiro are siblings and in a relationship. 

A fucking incestual relationship. 

He didn’t notice pidge trying to get his attention when coming down the stairs.

“You look like you've seen a ghost. Did you not make it to the bathroom?” Pidge asked as she took in his wide eyed expression. He stared at her in silence trying to figure what to say. Matt and Pidge knew the pair since they were young. Did they even know who Shiro and Keith are to each other?

“Keith and shiro...they are..” his mouth shut and ruffled his hair in frustration. Pidge just stared in concern.

“What about them? Are they okay?” she asks, trying to inquire more information from the tongue tied man. Lance just at the pidge, twisting his hands together before gathering his resolve.

“Pidge, do you know about Shiro and keith? How close they really are? I would appreciate it if you didn’t lie to me.” He said staring into her brown eyes seeing confusion before realization crossed her expression. She closed her eyes in resignation and nodded slightly.

“Yes.” She confirmed and Lance just felt his world tilt. 

“This is completely fucked up you know! How long did you know? Who else knows about them” He whispered harshly. Pidge just shrugged her shoulders in response 

“It’s been years. Mattie found out during a sleepover and he doesn’t hide secrets from me. Hunk is the only other person that knows besides us. We think Allura suspect something but she hasn’t confronted us on the subject.”

Lance just rubbed his face in frustration, his mind reeling on how his friends kept quiet on this,kept him out of the loop. “This is so wrong, it’s not right” He said and was shocked at the response from his short friend. 

“Yeah they know it’s wrong. They are always reminded of how wrong they are by society. They don’t need another person to tell them that their relationship is horrible. A sin or abomination” She shoved her finger against Lance's chest as she continued her rant. “You don’t understand and you don’t have to understand, just know that they love each other and would do anything for one another. They are still the same person you got along with before you discovered their background. If you can’t get over it then I suggest you leave. I won’t have another person break their heart.” She ended with a final shove as she glared up at him. Lance swallowed before giving her a slight nod. Pidge let out a shaky breath before heading back to the guest room. 

“Sleep on it and if we don’t see you in the morning then we know what you chose. They won’t hold it against you.” Lance watched as she disappeared into the guest bedroom before slowly walking back to the living room. 

He laid down on his bed, mind reeling for the overload information he received today. He was not quite surprised to find hunk still awake.

“So you know?” LAnce held his breath for a moment and was answered with a yes.

“I was surprised too. It took me some time to get used to it but I love them.” Hunk said and lance couldn’t help but to interject his own opinion.

“But it’s hard. Just thinking of having a relationship with my own sibling makes me uneasy.”

“Well yeah it’s a natural reaction. However you are not Keith or shiro. They are not telling you to be like them but just to understand their love. It’s one of a kind”

“Oh I know it's one of a kind” Lance replied with a sarcastic tone which caused hunk to scold him.

“What Shiro and Keith have...It’s a forever type of love, you know?”

Lance sighed and remembered all the times he witnessed the love between said pair. “Yeah I know.”

The next morning as they were setting up for breakfast he grinned at the relieved face pidge made when she noticed him at the table. She gave him a teary smile before scurrying to get the plates. His eyes strayed to the kitchen watching shiro pout at Keith, who was preventing him from helping out with making breakfast. Keith looked a lot better compared to yesterday's sob fest and that was all due to shiro. He smiled at how Keith finally relented into letting Shiro help, chuckling at the repeated kisses he received from the taller man.

He still feels a little weird about everything but he can get over this obstacle. He wasn’t going to let this get between their friendship because it too was one of a kind.

**Author's Note:**

> The end ~ Shiro and keith against the world. Luckily they have people supported them from the background. Keith is a sad boi who loves his sister because he gets to be big brother to her and gets to spoil her and he loves that.


End file.
